Book of lemons
by Bauhaus.x
Summary: This will just be a book of lemons, some smut, some not, maybe just some one-shots without the lemons. I will take requests and stuff c;
1. Eren x Armin Lemon

Armin whimpered softly, biting down on his pillow to keep his whimpers muffled.

He'd never felt like this before. His erection was too much for him to handle anymore. It ached, it begged to be touched. He wanted Eren to be the one to touch it. He looked over at the bed right next to his, where Eren slept. Eren faced Armin, which made Armin nervous and rather panicked. He knew Eren was asleep, but he was terrified of him waking up and seeing Armin in this state.

 _'It will go away if I get my mind off it.._ ' Armin thought.  
He tried everything, and after around 5 minutes or so, he gave in. There was no way he was going to get rid of it. He felt tears in her eyes, unable to hold them back anymore. It was too painful.

' _Damn that dream!'_

He couldn't get the dream out of his head. It replayed over and over.

 _"Oh, Armin.." Eren moaned, pushing Armin's head further down onto his length. Armin obliged to Eren's needs, taking Eren as far as he could into his mouth. He wanted to impress Eren, make him feel good and prove himself to him. Eren moaned Armin's name over and over, Armin's own erection begging for Eren's touch.  
Eren lifted Armin's head, causing Armin to frown a little. Eren flipped them over so that he was ontop and pulled Armin's legs around his waist.  
He placed gentle kisses all over Armin's cheeks, neck, chest, stomach, then he moved down and continued to present kisses over Armin's thighs, and finally his length. Armin closed his eyes, loving how Eren was making him feel. He wanted more.  
Eren knew. He took Armin into his mouth and began to copy what Armin previously did to him. Armin moaned and squirmed underneath Eren, bucking his hips up into Eren's mouth every so often. Sweat dripped from Armin's forehead. Armin found himself getting close to release. He began to moan louder, gripping the sheets of his bed tightly, his knuckles turning white. Eren could tell that Armin was close, so he bobbed his head faster, running his fingertips slowly along Armin's thighs. He looked up at Armin, taking all of his beauty in. He loved watching Armin. _

_"E-Eren!" Armin moaned out, bucking his hips up and reaching down, grabbing Eren's hair and tugging it. He let out a string of high pitched moans, one after another, unable to control himself any longer. H_ -

"Armin?" A groggy voice called out, it was Eren's, pulling Armin away from his imagination.

Armin's head shot to the direction, looking wide eyed at Eren. He stayed silent.

"Armin, what's wrong?" Eren asked, sitting up and looking at his best friend. Armin began to panic, his heart racing faster and even more beads of sweat forming than before.

"Nothing." Armin lied, his voice cracking.

"You were just calling me. You sounded desperate, Armin." Eren questioned Armin, scooting closer.

The moonlight was bright, Eren and Armin could see each other quite clearly. Eren could see the look of pain and discomfort, and something else he couldn't quite tell on Armin's face. He could see Armin's bright pink blush and the tears that were streaming down his cheeks.

Armin whimpered, unable to keep his cries of pain in for any longer. He burst into tears and held the pillow tighter, pushing it down on his crotch in hopes of his erection going away.

Eren noticed this, and he knitted his eyebrows together in slight confusion. He watched Armin's movements for a moment when he realized what was bothering Armin. The pillow on the crotch gave it away.

"Hey, Armin.. Don't cry." Eren whispered, moving closer to his best friend and wrapping his arms around Armin's shoulder. Armin whimpered, trying to stop the pain but simply couldn't. Eren liked seeing Armin like this. He couldn't help but think it was cute. He liked it.

"Armin, come with me." Eren stood up, reaching his hand out for Armin to take. Armin looked at the hand.

"Where are we going?" Armin asked. He didn't want Eren to see his erection..

"You'll see. Trust me." Eren gave a reassuring smile and reached down, taking Armin's hand. He gently pulled the smaller boy up. "Take some pillows with you."

Armin nodded, picking up another pillow, thankful for Eren's request. Though, he was curious. He wanted to know where they were going and why.  
Maybe walking will ease the pain, maybe even get rid of the damn boner.

They walked out of their dorm, through the empty building. Armin was beginning to become even more confused as he noticed that they were approaching the boys' bathroom. He furrowed his eyebrows together, trying to work out what they were doing.  
They stepped inside, Eren closing the doors behind them. He turned on the lights.

He looked at Armin. He _wanted_ Armin and Armin wanted him. Eren knew this. He took a step toward Armin, looking at Armin with a strange look in his eyes.

"Tell me Armin, why were you whimpering my name in the dorms? And why are you covering your crotch like that, hmm?" Eren asked, a smirk on his face. Armin's eyes widened and he stuttered.

"I-I didn't, Eren."

Eren chuckled softly. He was stronger than Armin.  
He ripped the pillow from Armin's crotch and stared at the tent in Armin's pajama pants. Armin covered it with his hands, immediately backing away. He was embarrassed. He felt tears prick at his eyes again.

"Armin, hey, don't cry." Eren moved closer to him, pulling Armin close. "It's okay, Armin." There was silence. Armin soon wrapped his arms around Eren, thankful that Eren wasn't disgusted or mad.

"Do you know why I brought us here, Armin?" Eren asked him quietly. Armin shook his head. He had an idea, but he didn't think for a second that his thoughts were correct.

"I don't know, Eren." He mumbled.

"I wanted us to have some privacy. I could tell you were hard, Armin, by the way you were holding that pillow against your crotch," Eren let out a soft chuckle. Armin's heart started to pound out of his chest. "I want to make you feel good."

Eren pulled away from Armin and kissed him softly and tenderly. Armin was shocked. But he kissed back. Armin's blush darkened as Eren wrapped his arms around Armin's slender waist. Armin wrapped his arms tightly around Eren's neck and pulled him closer. His erection was getting worse, which he didn't think was possible. He pulled away from Eren's lips hesitantly.

"Eren, it hurts.." He mumbed rather shyly. He'd never done anything like this before, not even to himself. Eren nodded to Armin. He picked him up and sat Armin on a nearby sink. He pulled Armin's pajamas off him, Armin gasping at the sudden cool air hitting his penis. Eren chuckled at Armin's reaction.  
He took Armin's hardened cock into his hand, stroking up and down slowly. Armin moaned, leaning forward and gripping onto Eren's shoulders tightly. Eren watched the blond boy, fascinated and turned on. He moved his hand faster, watching Armin's every expression, every movement and listened to every moan. Armin loved everything he was feeling. He loved how Eren was making him feel, though he questioned if this was another dream. No... It felt too real.

"E-Eren!" Armin moaned as Eren's fingers flicked over the tip as Eren's other hand felt Armin's chest, rubbing the hardened nipples slowly.

Eren could feel his own length harden in his pants, so he stripped his clothing and kissed along Armin's neck, sucking and leaving a few marks here and there. Armin gasped, tangling his slender fingers through Eren's brown hair.  
Eren brought 3 of his fingers to Armin's mouth. Armin looked slightly confused, but he took no notice.

"Suck on my fingers, Armin." Eren commanded. Armin nodded and did so, looking at Eren whilst doing so. It drove Eren crazy. He pulled his fingers away and spread Armin's legs, Armin panting and blushing.

"This might hurt, a little…" Eren said, kissing Armin's chest softly before pushing a finger slowly inside Armin. Armin let out a cry of pain, tensing up. "Armin, relax, it'll stop hurting. You just need to relax for me."

Armin looked unsure but he let himself relax. He closed his eyes as Eren slowly started to move his finger. After a moment, when Eren was sure it wasn't so painful for Armin, he added another finger carefully. Armin started to moan again, thankfully. He let out soft moans, leaning back against the wall and gripping the edge of the sink. Eren scissored his fingers, thrusting them slightly faster. Armin moaned Eren's name quietly, lifting his hand and gripping Eren's shoulder again.  
Once Eren felt that Armin was prepared, he inched forward before grabbing a little bottle out of his pocket. Eren opened the lid and poured a generous amount over his cock, spreading it all over. He gasped as he did so.  
He then pushed inside Armin, moaning his name as he pushed all the way inside him. Armin winced, grabbing Eren's hands tightly. Eren stayed still inside Armin, letting him adjust. He placed soft kisses all over Armin's chest and neck, making his way up to his lips. He left soft pecks on Armin's lips, which Armin would kiss back to. He laced his fingers through Armin's as he started to move his hips at a slow pace. Armin moaned, tilting his head to the side, lips parted and eyes tightly closed. Pleasure was gleaming from his face, the moans of the two boys filled the room.

"E-Eren…" Armin moaned out as he begged for Eren's hips to move faster.

Eren complied. His thrusts sped up.  
Armin moaned louder, arching his back wildly. Eren took the opportunity to fuck his best friend deeper. With each deep thrust, the blond boy moaned and whimpered. The brunet boy moaned Armin's name lowly, gripping his best friends fingers. Moans filled the room.

"Eren!" Armin cried out Eren's name in pleasure, tightening his grip on Eren's fingers. Eren moaned as he felt Armin tighten around him as he began to pound into him, hitting his prostate with each thrust. They moaned and called each other's names.  
Armin moaned and whimpered, his voice high pitched and breaking.  
Eren's moans were low and hoarse.

Eren lifted Armin's hands above his head, moving his hips harder, plunging himself deeper with every thrust. They both felt the pleasure building, with every thrust the feeling became more intense than the last.

With a loud moan, Armin came, hitting his chest and stomach. Eren kept his thrusts as steady as he could, moaning Armin's name as he came inside him. He collapsed onto Armin, his forearms against the wall for support. They both panted as they came from their highs. Armin's eyes were beginning to close.

"I love you, Armin." Eren whispered into Armin's ear.

"I love you too, Eren." Armin replied softly, grinning widely.

Eren picked Armin up carefully, cleaning themselves up and getting back into their pajamas.

Armin yawned and leaned into Eren. They walked back to their dorm, hand in hand. They got inside, luckily everyone was asleep. Armin sighed in relief, and climbed into bed, placing his pillows back under his head. Eren got in next to him and pulled him close to his chest.

"I love you." Armin whispered.

"I love you." Eren replied.


	2. Bertolt x Reiner Lemon

Reiner continued to eat his bread, watching as his best friend, Bertolt, sat on his own. He was a few tables across from Reiner himself. He grunted, dropping his bread down to the plate, glaring in Bertolts direction.

"What the hell is stuck up your ass?" Jean asked, his cocky remarks as per usual.

"Shut it, Kirstein." Reiner spat. Jean laughed.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Jean added.

"I said, shut it, before I beat your damn ass." Reiner growled, clenching his fists.

"Oh, that's how you speak to your fellow cadets? Hm." Jean replied, smugly. He folded his arms over his chest, a smirk playing across his face.

"Jean, stop." Marco added in a soft tone.

"Why should I huh, freckles?" Jean spoke, glaring at Marco.

"Don't talk to him like that, horse. Marco did nothing wrong and you treat him like that? What was that you were about to say earlier about how I speak to my fellow cadets?" Reiner slammed his fist onto the table, glaring at Jean. Jean huffed. He sighed.

"Sorry, Marco. You too Reiner." Jean apologized, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. Marco smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Jean."

"I'm sorry too… I shouldn't take my frustration on you… And, you're not a horse. Look like one though." Reiner apologized, adding the last part with a grin across his face. Jean scowled.

"But anyway, what's your problem? And why isn't Bertolt with you? He's on his own?" Jean asked, genuinely curious, looking over at Bertolt who was sat alone, staring at his food.

"We had a fight." Reiner muttered, looking down at his food too.

"You and Bertl? Damn, I've never even seen you two separated, let alone fight."

"Yeah. Eh. It happens…"

"How come you fought? Physical or vocal? Who won?" Jean was now leaning forward, intrigued by the new information. Marco looked a bit unsure of Jean's actions. He thought of Reiner's feelings, knowing that Reiner must be upset, mad, and more emotions just like that. Jean wasn't as thoughtful as Marco was. He usually only worried about himself and Marco.

"Just an argument. He pissed me off, that's all. Saying stupid shit… He does it a lot. I couldn't be bothered with it, so I voiced my opinion. He didn't want my opinion, he thought it was wrong. So it led to an argument. That's all, Jean."

"Ah. You guys going to be okay? You've been friends since childhood… What's Annie going to say?" Jean's voice had a hint of sympathy to it. Only slightly.

There was silence, and Reiner simply gave a shrug. He sighed and stared at his barely touched food. Marco patted Reiner's back.

"I'm sure you guys will get over it, you've been friends since you were kids. An argument definitely will not break up a friendship, especially when you have been there for each other for so long… You and Annie are all he has, Reiner." Marco said softly, his smile sincere.

"Thanks Marco… I think you're right. We're just pretty mad at each other right now. He's more upset than mad, I think. I said some pretty awful shit." Reiner mumbled.

He looked up to see Bertolt slowly approaching the table Reiner was sat. They locked eyes for a moment. Reiner could see that Bertolt felt bad, he blamed himself. He had next to no self-esteem, and what Reiner had previously said most likely brought it down even lower. Bertolt stopped in his tracks. He looked at his tray and back at Reiner. He turned the other way and put his tray back on his table, his food untouched. He then left the mess hall. Reiner didn't see where he went.

"Maybe you should go and apologize, Reiner." Marco spoke up, bringing Reiner away from his thoughts. Reiner nodded slowly. He walked over to where Bertolt was sat, picking up his untouched bread. He then exited the mess hall, bringing the bread with him.

He searched the dorms, toilets, pretty much everywhere. He sighed and sat down on some steps. He looked up to his left to see Bertolt making his way into the library. He quickly stood up, following. He shouted for Bertolt, but Bertolt had already got inside the building. He followed him inside, walking behind him at a quick pace.

He followed Bertolt to the back of the library and quickly grabbed Bertolt, slamming him into a bookshelf. Bertolt looked alarmed, staring down at Reiner with wide eyes. He looked around, the isle empty. No one went to the back, as all of the good and helpful books were at the front, as they would. All of the boring things were at the back.

"Bertolt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I never would. You're mine, Bertl. My Bertl. I said those things in the heat of the moment, I meant nothing. I'm sorry, Bertl…" Reiner held Bertolt against the bookshelf tightly, hiding face resting on Bertolt's shoulder. Bertolt kept quiet. He was surprised. Reiner looked up at the taller boy, waiting for something to be said.

He finally spoke up after what seemed like forever.  
"I'm sorry too, Reiner. I made you mad… I know you say things when you're mad. It's okay. I forgive you."

Reiner smashed his lips against Bertolts lips, kissing him deeply and forcefully. Bertolt was quick to kiss back. Their lips moved in sync. Reiner kept him pinned there, kissing him and pressing his body right up against Bertolts taller one.  
Reiner slowly moved his hands from pinning him there and moved down to Bertolt's thighs. He slowly unbuckled the belts on Bert's thighs, moving up and untucking his shirt. Bertolt wrapped his arms around Reiner's neck, pulling him closer and kissing him passionately. He quietly moaned into the kiss.

He leaned into Reiner's hands as they roamed up his shirt, feeling every part of his torso. Reiner's touch drove him _crazy_. Just one touch was enough to make him tremble. Reiner slowly dragged his nails down Bertolts chest, all the way to his stomach and stopping to unbuckle Bertolt's belt on his pants.

Bertolt unwrapped his arms from Reiner's neck, rushing to unbuckle Reiner's belts that lay across his torso, thighs and the belt on his pants.

"I want you, Bertolt." Reiner mumbled against Bertolts neck lowly, making Bert tremble. He _belonged_ to Reiner. He was all his.

"I'm yours." Bertolt mumbled back, groaning as Reiner's hands slipped down his pants and into his boxers, stroking his hardening member.

Reiner moved his lips to Bertolt's neck, kissing and sucking. He didn't care if he left marks. He wanted everyone to know who Bertolt belonged to. Bertolt leaned his head back, gasping and holding in the moans. Reiner quickly yanked Bertolts pants down, turning Bert to face the bookshelf. He pulled down his own, slamming his hands either side of Bertolts shoulders.

"Do you want me, Bertl?" Reiner whispered seductively into his partners ear.

Bert shivered and nodded, turning his head to the left, looking at Reiner from the side. "Please, Reiner, I need you."

Reiner kissed the back and sides of Bertolts neck, moving Bertolts legs apart and pulling his hips back. He slowly pushed his length inside him, groaning quietly, staying as quiet as possible. Bertolt gasped, moaning quietly at the feeling of being filled by his lover. Reiner moved his hips slowly before speeding up. He was too indulged in the pleasure to let Bertolt adjust. Bertolt winced for a moment before he arched his back, throwing his head back.

"F-Fuck…" Bert gasped, his fingers clawing at the shelf he was against.  
Reiner pounded inside his friend, keeping as quiet as he possibly could. Bertolt moaned, louder than he should have. Reiner immediately clamped his hand down over Berts mouth, slamming inside him at a quicker pace. Reiner wouldn't be surprised if his lover's muffled moans were still heard from the front of the library. He didn't care. It felt too good.

"Reiner!" Bert moaned against Reiner's hand, his hands reaching up and grabbing onto the shelf to hold himself up. The pleasure was almost too much. He could barely handle this, he loved every second of it. Reiner reached up with his free hand, tangling his hands in Berts hair, tugging roughly, adding to the pleasure Bertolt was feeling.

"Bertl… Ngh…" Reiner moaned quietly, slowing his thrusts as he felt himself get closer and closer. He didn't want this to end, and neither did Bert.

"Agh…" Bert moaned, his fingernails leaving deep scratches in the wood of the shelf.

The familiar feeling rose in Bert's stomach, his stomach tightening. His legs were beginning to weaken as he felt himself coming undone. Reiner slammed into his prostate and did so perfectly each time. Every thrust hit the spot, intensifying Bertolts upcoming orgasm. His closed eyes tightened, teeth clenching. His moans got more desperate sounding, his breaths heavier.

Reiner panted heavily, his orgasm nearing. He didn't want to stop.  
His thrusts became faster, moaning lowly as he felt Bertolt clenching around him.

"R-Reiner! Ah!" Bertolt moaned, unable to keep them in. Luckily they were muffled by Reiner's hand. He moaned his lovers name over and over, cumming hard, his intense orgasm finally reached.

Reiner's followed close behind, gasping Bertolt's name, panting. He leaned into Bertolt, moving his hands to lace his fingers through Berts.

Bertolt panted, squeezing Reiner's fingers. They stayed there for a moment before Reiner pulled out and pulled his pants up. Bertolt did the same, leaning back against the bookshelf.

"That was amazing, Bertl." Reiner whispered softly, leaning up and kissing Bertolt tenderly. Bertolt kissed back. They got fully dressed and stood there, embracing each other.

"My Bertl." Reiner whispered, tracing his fingers gently over the marks he had left all over Bertolt's neck. Bertolt reached his hand up and grabbed Reiner's hand, bringing it up to his lips and placing soft kisses over it.

"Yours."

"Thank god, they've finished. Geez." A familiar voice called.

Their heads swung to where the voice came from, shock all over their faces. Ymir.

"Come on, Krista. Our turn." Ymir pulled Krista into the isle, shooing the two boys away.


	3. Eren x Levi Lemon

Levi pulled Eren away quickly and Erwin pulled away Jean, breaking up the fight.

"Horse face.." Eren muttered to Jean as Levi dragged him away by his collar.

Levi dragged him into his room, shoving him to the floor. Eren looked up at Levi with a sorry look on his face. He immediately started to regret the fight with Jean as he knew what was about to happen. Levi looked down at him with his usual expressionless face. He grabbed Eren by the hair and punched him. Eren simply took it. He realized he did wrong.

Levi kicked and punched Eren, repeatedly all over Eren's body. Blood covered Eren's body. Levi didn't stop. Like at the court room, he was teaching Eren a lesson. Disciplining him. Only this time, it wasn't a show.

Once he finished, he looked down at Eren. Eren lay there. He didn't look at Levi.

"Why were you fighting with Kirschtein?" Levi demanded.

"Jean was picking on Armin. He wouldn't stop. I called him a bastard and he swung at me, so I did it back, captain." Eren said, looking anywhere but at Levi.

Levi sat on one knee, pulling Eren so that he was sat up. Levi slowly and gently dragged his finger along Eren's cheek. Eren looked at Levi.

"I like that you care for your friend, Eren. I admire that you are loyal to your friends. But you mustn't make an enemy of yourself. Erwin will take care of Jean, or I will. It's not your job." Levi said in a stern tone.

"Thank you, sir." Eren replied, more confidence in his voice this time. Levi got up and picked up a cloth and some water. He cleaned up Eren's bloody face and body. Eren winced slightly each time, but hid it the best he could.

"Eren, I somewhat admire you.. The way you will stand up with your friends like that. I admire that in you."

"Thank you, sir." Eren replied.

"Call me Levi." Levi answered, putting the cloth back into the bucket it was kept in.

Levi looked at Eren for a moment, Eren looked back at him. Levi slowly leaned forwards, their lips almost touching. Eren's breath hitched slightly as he looked into Levis eyes. He averted his eyes to Levi's lips. He finally closed the space between him and Levi, pressing his lips against Levi's.

Levi wrapped his arms around the younger boys waist, pulling him closer. Eren placed his hands on Levi's shoulders, kissing him deeper. Levi groaned against Eren's lips, slipping his hands under Eren's shirt, caressing Eren's back and chest. Levi pulled his lips from Eren's, moving to his jaw. He kissed and bit on Eren's jaw, pushing Eren slowly onto his back and climbing on top of him. Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's waist, tilting his head to give the other man more access.  
Levi left marks all over Eren's neck and jaw. He unbuttoned Eren's shirt, going back to kissing his lips. Eren immediately kissed back, hard and passionately.

"Mm, someone's eager.. Should I say.. Jaeger.." Levi muttered against Eren's lips, chuckling to himself. Eren ignored him and pulled Levi's jacket off of his shoulders. Levi took his jacket off and pulled Eren's shirt off. He ran his hands up and down Eren's toned chest as Eren unbuttoned his shirt. Levi moved his lips down to Eren's chest, biting and kissing all over Eren's skin. Eren let out small moans, closing his eyes and loving every moment.

Levi unbuttoned Eren's pants, pulling them down with his boxers. Eren blushed and shivered at the sudden cold air. Levi smirked and took Eren into his mouth, sucking slowly along Erens length.

"Levi.." Eren moaned, bucking his hips up into Levi's mouth. Levi shoved Erens hips back down, taking the rest of him into his mouth. He licked along Eren's length and kissed, teasing Eren. Eren was moaning and panting, Levi loved every second of it.

"More, Levi.." Eren moaned, whimpering slightly. Levi removed his own pants and underwear, spreading Erens legs. Eren had a blush covering his cheeks. Levi smiled. He loved everything he was doing to Eren.


	4. JeanMarco (Not a lemon)

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Jean collapsed to his knees and picked up a small piece of a bone…/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="90563ddc58e94b2ea95ac56b860bf361"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Marco... I don't even know what is you anymore…" He said, sobbing and holding the bone tightly in his hand./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="06ffeef89ceb6757618a4b92e954fdf0"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Jean." Marco's voice called out./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="f075c217f5cebec3297bf8c232edfeea"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Jean's head snapped up. He saw Marco leaning on one knee, looking into Jean's eyes. Marco lifted his hand and stroked Jean's cheek. Jean couldn't feel a thing. Jean sobbed harder./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="6f730116a35fac0d0752795b9d6a0532"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Marco... Why did you have to die...? You were one of the best, you were determined... I won't make it without you, Marco. I'm sorry..." Jean sobbed, reaching out to grab Marco's hand. They held hands. Only Marco could feel Jean's warm, soft hand against his. Jean could only feel cold surrounding his hand and on his left cheek. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="8eae6d82d4c9670aa2ca88961cc337f5"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Don't be sorry Jean, it wasn't your fault. I only made it because I kept fighting for you. I'm sorry. I should have tried harder, Jean. I'm sorry. I love you Jean, never forget that. I died doing what I had to. I didn't die because I gave up, I tried. You need to try harder than I did... Don't die." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="d15dcc6615721d9e69a5b3b607d649df"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""I can't do this without you Marco! I love you so fucking much! So fucking much..." Jean replied, shouting to get the point across, frustrated that his love was gone./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="58ac7b2c8062e10ed5de61f71743328b"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""You have to help them. You're a good leader and you can help them to fight, Jean... Remember when I told you that you were a good leader? Remember those words." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="444159c7f67c7becc449c906e9d10d1b"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Yes. Tell me again, Marco. Tell me everything. Make it okay..." Jean begged. He wanted this pain to come to an end./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="7a540c206714e77fcadbbb202d647f3d"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Promise me you're not going to take this the wrong way... But I don't think you are a good leader because you're strong. I think you are a good leader because you know what it is to be weak. You are one of us. You are scared out of your mind, just like we all are. It makes you alert. Sympathetic. You made a damn good call out there. Got me running for my life. You're why I can say this."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="b77595e75e456461d9d1c2aab2edec95"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""I love you, Marco..."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="ad2ad95f9fd672c949f2f00453a17318"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""I love you too, Jean Kirschtein." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="57fd4b8f12511eb721fdc58ab3ff9f29"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Marco faded to nothing. The cold feeling around Jean's face and hands was gone. Marco was gone. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="f4580bf9fa2263806cd676a456a90a8b"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Marco, wait! Please come back!" Jean looked around screaming for Marco. The other soldiers looked at him as though he was insane. They looked back toward the fire that was burning the deceased bodies... Marco's body. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; box-sizing: border-box; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" data-p-id="8834cda4a44990e7ff38a8870cb3b1a2"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""I love you Marco. And I'll fight for you. You didn't deserve to die... I'll make sure your death meant something. It made a difference... I promise Marco. I'll live for you. I'll live the years you never got."/span/p 


End file.
